Flushed Away: The Boat Chase
by Zumester
Summary: A different point of view on what went down in the heads of Roddy and Rita before, during, and after the boat chase. More or less an analysis of the emotions and thoughts of characters which couldn't be done by just watching the movie.[RoddyxRita]


I've always wanted to write something on Flushed Away, convey the characters' feelings somehow, what they were thinking during the movie, and I figured this would be an excellent way to do it! I've decided to do it from multiple points of view (I.E. Roddy/Rita's personal thoughts, going back and forth) throughout the story. These will be represented in italicized text (except for the names of things like _The Jammy Dodger_) It's similar to Fornwalt's 'Family Dinner' and 'The Final Battle', (Both excellent stories) but of different scenes of the movie, and a different chapter/character setup. It's my first time writing a fictional story for anything, so here I go! Please review, I would love to hear from everyone who reads this.

This here is a rendition of what went through Roddy and Rita's heads during the boat chase, a little time before, during, and after. I plan to write additional material, depending how this goes, on different sections of the movie.

As always, none of these amazing characters/locations/plot are owned by me, all of them are copyrighted by Aardman/Dreamworks Animation. Don't bother attacking me over it. Don't steal my story though, deal? --Spits in hand, hands it out to you.--

* * *

The Boat Chase

**Roddy**

_So much for being smooth and charming, Roderick_… Roddy thought to himself, jabbing the next barnacle that clung to the hull of the _Jammy Dodger_.

He found himself swaying from side to side on a rickety chair held by a mechanical arm, which was the only leverage between him and the murky sewer water below. It seemed only five minutes ago that he had finally gotten on Rita's good side, with a simple, yet charismatic song he had thought of on the spot; so good in fact, it would have sent any London girl in a spin. He was almost certain that finally he had established some ground with her, yet Rita immediately had sent him to do a peon's job.

_It just doesn't make sense, I'm doing all I can but she just wont warm up to me…Maybe I really don't know enough about women…At least she forgave me for the boat-stealing incident, that's a start_ Roddy concurred.

He really didn't know what he was doing wrong. All the movies he'd watched at home, all the books, even the soapy romance ones he managed to sneak a peak at while the owners were away, always had the male human dancing or writing a poem or something out-of-this worldly charming. Was his episode on the duck not good enough? Why won't she take to me? And yet, he couldn't understand why it mattered so much to him, either. Was he looking for something? He had all he wanted in Kensington...yet, something was beginning to seem out of place.

But he wanted to know how she felt about him, it nagged at his core. _Why should she worry about me?_ _She is a after all a busy girl, with a lot on her mind. She's got a family to provide for, a life to live. She is really one tough girl…but so attractive as well. That fiery red hair…captivating emerald eyes…just the thought of her…wait, what?!_

_Snap out of it Rod_! He shouted in his head. _What's wrong with me?! I've no time to be dabbling in such thoughts, I've a home to get back too…Dolls to, um, play with…_

He fiercely jabbed a barnacle in self-frustration, and it broke clean off, dropping with a plop into the green, eerie waters below.

_And unfortunately...this seems the only route strait to Kensington, helping around as Barnacle Boy _(not a reference to sponge bob, I just realized) he thought as he picked out a new outcropping. _Navigator sounds SO much better right now…_

**Rita**

Rita stood at the helm of the _Jammy Dodger_, navigating her, well actually, _their _way through the dangerous sewer network of London. She smiled to herself as she remembered her passenger, Roddy. She snuck a look behind her, where Roddy was wrestling with what seemed to be living barnacle. She had to stifle her laughter as she looked back ahead.

_What a character, eh?_ Rita couldn't help but remember Roddy's earlier attempt to steal her boat and how that ended up. _I mean, how thick can you get? When you make a solid deal with someone, you keep it. But yea, I can see how he thought otherwise…_She remembered how Roddy overheard the 'plan' to sell him out. Though frustrated with the fact that he didn't trust her, the grin on her face spread wider as she remembered he song he'd sung her, 'Ice Cold Rita'.

_Now that was creative. I don't know anyone who would of put up with me if I'd dropped them off on a duck. Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all, I mean, he is cute, that's for sure, and charming…wait, what?!_

Rita stopped herself, confused on what was happening to her. _Are you kidding me Rita Malone? You've got to get a hold a yerself! This chap is offering me a load of cash for ride home. This isn't some date, I need the money to help mum and dad pay for a new house, maybe even fix-up the Jammy. He's just some guy...don't let it get to you Rita. You've dealt with these kinds of guys in the past._

She couldn't help but wonder, though. He wasn't like all the guys she'd met in the past. Roddy didn't treat her bad; he talked to her as an equal. _But that's only cause he's scared of me…_Rita had to restrain herself from a chuckle. She thought back to the family dinner, how Roddy had danced on the table to entertain the entire family; it was at that night point her opinion of him began to change. _Yea…maybe he's not just some posh mouse…_

**Roddy**

Roddy began to smash away at another barnacle, but this one was much larger than the rest, as if it housed something…

"Pick on someone your own size!' it squeaked defiantly. Roddy paused for a moment.

_Hah, a barnacle talking to me? Now I've seen everything…_

"You heard the capt'n chaps," explained Roddy, in a sarcastic voice.

"Get lost!" was it's retort.

Slightly flustered, Roddy continued. "There's no room for passengers on THIS boat!" He claimed with authority. He gave the little bugger a particularly hard jab right into its middle, where a little eye glinted through the darkness of the shell.

Unexpectedly, the barnacle's resident stretched out and latched onto the metal scraper, and began what seemed a game of tug-o-war. Roddy panicked, and began fiercely tugging back.

"Let GO, you sticky little…" he roared through clenched teeth. "Argh!"

The barnacle, obviously having a complex understanding of the laws of physics, let go and Roddy went careering backwards, letting go of the instrument. Roddy could only watch as the scraper promptly ricocheted off a pipe behind him and sank into green abyss.

_Oh boy, she's not going to be happy about that; that's just what I need right now, her to be even angrier..._ His thoughts of Rita's reaction were cut off by the sounds of…an engine?

Behind them, two figures on a remote controlled boat rounded the corner, seeming as if they were arguing about something… Roddy leaned forward to get a better view, their voices had sounded so familiar…

"I'm the captain, and I say go left!" one commanded in an annoyed tone.

"Would that be port or starboard, Spike?" The larger figure asked innocently.

The other groaned, and shot a glance forward. For a moment, he seemed dumbfounded, then he recognized the name tag on the back of the boat.

'THERE THEY ARE!'

Roddy's memory suddenly jumped into high gear. Those were their previous captors! A look of horror spread across his face, knowing well that he and Rita were both in trouble.

'Go get em' lads!' Spike yelled out into the sewers.

And then, from the drainpipes they had just passed came a roar. Out of it flew out another rat from the Toad's lair, the one with a thimble on his nose, on what seemed to be…an egg beater? Before he could ponder how this was possible, another rat, this time the one that always had a matchstick in his mouth, came out of the next pipe on a similar contraption. Next in line was the large rat that enthusiastically soared through the air to join his comrades in the chase. Finally, a fourth rat rode out of an adjacent pipe, riding in…a TOASTER? Realizing his error in selecting a proper vehicle, the rat could only manage a grim expression before he was electrocuted.

Roddy panicked. They were done for, how could they outrun four water vessels commandeered by six rats? Almost instinctively, Roddy turned and yelled to warn his only other companion of the oncoming enemy.

"RITA!"

Rita suddenly turned, alert something was amiss. She leaned over a bit to get a better view, and analyzed the entire situation with risen eyebrow and a mischievous 'Hmmm…'

The way she smiled right then, made Roddy's heart leap. Not because seeing Rita smile made him weak in the knees, which was partially…Ok, mostly true, but it also meant that Rita was cooking something up.

_Sweet Queen of England! There on us! _Roddy cringed in agony as the mob of rats drew ever closer with a hungry look in their eyes. One of the things he hated most was being useless, but in this moment there was nothing he could do. _Rita, your our only hope!_

**Rita**

_Now what? _pondered Rita as she turned her head to see what Roddy was on about. _He probably broke a nail or something…_

Instead, she turned to see six of her old rivals, once again; big surprise. She smiled to herself as she knew what came next: trouble. She loved this life, of constant strife and action. In a split second, a plan came to her head and she seized it with the vigor only a girl like her could.

She lifted her right leg and let her foot hover over the throttle. 'Wait for it…wait for it…' She chanted. She was waiting for just the right moment to make her dramatic move. They were right on them, the lead Rat reaching out with his deadly sand-rake.

"NOW!" She shouted, as she slammed down onto the throttle lever. The boat's engine roared to life, smoke came pouring out of the exhaust stack, and Ted's swipe was all for naught. The _Jammy Dodger_ began to pull away.

To the surprised rats, Rita yelled a defiant message: "Come an' 'ave a go if ya think you're fast enough!"

Shouting with delight, she turned and took control of the _Dodger_ again. She looked over and realized Roddy was still on the crane attachment and yelled out to him in caution: "Hold on, Roddy!"

The adrenaline hit her, and so it began. Rita pulled forward, steering the boat through a small plaza. Behind her, Spike barked some orders, and the hench-rats increased their speed. _Woohoo! Is there anything better than this?_

Roddy madly swung to and fro as the boat veered through traffic. He was nothing more than a rag doll, along for the ride.

_Forget traffic laws! This is a getaway!_ She told herself, as she veered the wrong way though a roundabout, and squeezed just through two double-decker busses. _Yes!_

She looked back to check on Roddy, who seemed shaken, but still hung on nonetheless. _Poor Roddy, lets hope he can stomach this next set._ A sharp alleyway lay ahead.

Then, a dull thud and Roddy's yelling was silenced. _Oh no! He must of hit something and fell!_ Rita panicked and looked back, only to find Roddy kissing some rather large rat dressed in a bride's outfit! Rita winced, knowing that must have NOT been pleasant…

Roddy managed to bring in his wit into this one. He made a sly comment after dropping her into the water. "Uh, congratulations by the way!"

_Smooth as sandpaper, Roddy._ Thought Rita, rolling her eyes. But she couldn't help but smile at the joke. "Ah!" she exclaimed, realizing a salvage-tug boat was in-between her and the next street. She veered to the left, narrowly avoiding it. She looked back, hoping that the obstruction had impeded the progress of the hench-rats, but was disappointed to see Barry had cut under at the last second and the other jumped over it using a ramp.

"Rita!" Roddy was attempting to get her attention as he swung closer towards the front of the boat.

_Ah, this is so great! Lets see if we can have a little fun…_ Rita turned around and began taunting her opponents. As she shook her rump offensively at them, Roddy hung on for dear life and squeaked in a frantic tone. "Rita, can we go a little faster, please?!'

_Who does he think I am some kind of coward? We can do more than just run! _"We don't have to!" She explained, and pulled down hard on a pencil shaped knob.

On the side of the boat, slid out a contraption, attached to which was a packet of 'Mr. Swiss Frosty Whip'. This powder was promptly poured into the water, which immediately formed a thick, gooey pink paste.

The fatter of the rats slid right into this mess, slowing himself down to a halt. In an attempt to regain momentum, he jammed the speed control to 'fast' on the eggbeater. The only thing he achieved in doing this was causing the mix to froth up and cover him completely in the neat shape of a cone.

_These guys get stupider every time, I swear!_ She laughed to herself as she pulled forward into another street. Turning her attention back to the road, she was faced with a giant sign that read 'London Welcome Careful Drivers'. _Irony at it's finest._ She veered hard right, and in doing so she slowed down their progress. Ladykiller, as he called himself, the rat with the matchstick, took this opportunity to latch onto Roddy's leg. _Oh no, that was my fault!_

"End of the line, Millicent. Come're!" Ladykiller jested as he pulled Roddy slowly off the chair, more than likely to his doom.

**Roddy**

Roddy could only try his hardest to hold on as the rat tried to pry him loose of his safe-haven. He began to panic knowing Rita could do nothing to help him.

_Again, I'm relying on her! Am I always to be a damsel in distress? This has to stop; I'm Roderick of the proud Saint James clan! There's got to be some way out of this pickle._

He looked about frantically, some vehicle of escape, anything that would save both him and Rita. They had entered a large plaza, decorated for some event, possibly a carnival. His plan quickly took shape, as he eyed a balloon of a dinosaur and the small archway they were heading for. _What if…yes! Of course!_ He had to alert Rita of his plan.

**Rita**

"Rita, try and go right!"

"What?!" _Is he out of his mind? They're right on us, we can't afford any more side trips!_

"Just trust me!"

She thought hard for a moment. This move could cost them everything, their entire getaway. She was putting everything on the line here, her own life and his, and on the words of a guy she'd just met not a few hours ago. _To heck with it!_

"I hope you know what you're doing!" She yelled, agreeing to follow his new plan.

This sudden lurch of the boat caused Ladykiller to loose grip on Roddy's leg. He was back! _Is his plan really working?_ She pondered, but the next set of orders came quickly.

"Now, head for the rope!"

_What in the world?_ "Okay!" She shouted uneasily. _What on earth does he want to do?_

Roddy wrapped his arms around the rope, his legs around the seat, and held on for dear life. Rita navigated the ship through the short tunnel, Roddy trailing behind with the balloon.

Suddenly, his plan took form in her head as it took form on the physical realm. The balloon was much too large to follow them through, so it had created a stop-plug, preventing the rest of the hench-rats from following them!

There was only a dull thud and a twang as Ladykiller collided with the balloon.

Rita was stunned. This selfless act of bravery had saved them. Her heart leaped at the implications. Roddy wasn't the guy she'd met in the boat a few hours ago; acting above her and trying to save his own neck. She had realized her grievous error in misjudging him at the start of their adventures. In this moment she felt a pang of regret for the way she had treated him, and resolved to change her attitude. Her warm smile was met by Roddy's.

"Well done Roddy!" was all she could exclaim for the time being.

"Hooray, we did it! We did it!" He cried triumphantly. _He's so proud of himself._ She laughed.

"We didn't do it..." His voice lost it's excited tone.

Not realizing what he was talking about, she turned only to see him sprinting across the walk to her left. _Ah!_

"Is there any chance of getting me back on the boat?!"

She slammed down on the button marked 'A', which brought the mechanical hand over the back of the _Jammy_. Roddy took this opportunity to finally put his feet, or rump in this case, back on solid ground. He fell clumsily and hit the back of the boat, hard.

"Thank you…" He groaned sarcastically and waved a hand to signal he was okay.

"You're welcome!" Rita met his sarcasm and smirked slyly. Suddenly, she saw what he was talking about as she looked behind him. On their tail, the last two hench rats approached quickly. Spike, it looked like, was climbing into some kind of contraption. Rita redirected her attention to the road, increased the throttle speed to maximum, and began to look for a new avenue of escape as Roddy slowly recovered from his little outing (literally).

**Roddy**

_Ugh, my head._ Roddy slowly stood; scuffed, dazed, but okay after his joy ride on the _Dodger_. He slowly pulled himself up and looked out the back of the Dodger himself, to see where the others were. He jumped back as he realized one of the rats was flying at him at enormous velocity.

"Ah!" was all Roddy could manage before the loud clunk of the rat's spiked boots rang out across the deck.

"Just thought I'd DROP in." the rat giggled after taking a bite out of some cheese. _Way to milk that pun._ However, Roddy had no time to think about dry humor before he realized the guy was armed with some kind of sharp tool. _Uh-oh…_

Roddy looked around, hoping to find some kind of weapon. A sword, perhaps? A _spoon would be just as nice right now._ Fending off the enemy in battle to impress Rita would have been preferable, but all he could find was a small bottle cap to use as a shield. _What is a knight without a sword?_ Roddy thought regretfully.

As spike feigned jabs at him, Roddy held out the shield, nearly shaking with fear. Time for Plan B!

"Rita! Do something, quick! Anything!" Roddy cried out fervently.

**Rita**

Rita swiveled round, only to find Roddy engaged in fierce combat with her least favorite of the hench rats. _Roddy's unarmed! He's not going to last long._ Desperately, she looked around, to help her friend in any way she could. She was about to give up, until she eyed her most secret weapon.

"Hang on TIGHT!" She yelled, yanked down on the cover which read 'DANGER! RED BUTTON', and smashed the red button in.

Something underneath the boat roared to life. The sound of compressed gas rang out through the pipes, and the boat lurched forward as the exhaust began to spew fire-extinguisher fluid. Speed increased by tenfold within an instant.

Rita, not ready for such a jump, could only hang on the wheel and look back at what this new turn of events had in store for Roddy.

**Roddy **

The sudden increase of momentum caused Roddy to fall onto his behind. He slowly began to slide straight under Spike. Spike was unaffected however; the nails of his boots sunk hungrily into the deck of the _Jammy_, preventing him from falling.

Spike pinned Roddy's arm down, holding him in place as he raised the weapon high above his own head.

_Oh no..._Yet just then, Roddy noticed that the cable behind Spike, his lifeline he assumed, was beginning to stretch beyond its threshold._ Come on, strech. Strech!_

Milking his victory over Roddy, the rat triumphantly dumped a cliché phrase.

'Any last requests?'

Noticing the line was about to reach its limit, Roddy smirked and replied.

"Yes! Yes, could you fly quite suddenly off the boat, screaming like a girl?"

"What?!" As if by the hand of God, it happened. Spike went soaring backwards as lines tension pulled him back.

Rita, watching this, burst into roaring laughter as the boat still flew forward, away from the Spike and Whitey. Behind them, Spike collided heavily with their original ship, and had sunk himself, along with Whitey.

"Wohoo! Yes!" she cried, a bathing in the ecstasy of victory. They laughed together, for the first time.

And it that moment, those sweet pristine seconds, each of them had their own epiphanies.

_That was perfect! She was perfect! _Roddy paused in his thinking. _She IS perfect…_

_How brave of him was that? And the balloon idea! God, he's so great!_ Rita paused in her thinking as well._ He really is something else, I was wrong about him..._

Their eyes locked, smiles met and laughter rung loud, almost over the deafening whine of the engine. This was the beginning of something true, something only a word like infinite could describe.

"LOOK OUT!"

Rita, suddenly jump-started out of her spell, realized they were heading in a collision course with a couple of tourists. She quickly veered to the right, casuing the entire ship to ride up the wall, do a complete loop, and ride back into the water, right over the oncoming traffic.

Rita quickly hit another lever, and a safety parachute, nothing more than a plastic bag, came out the back, slowing them down to a manageable speed.

_Did you see the way she looked at me? _

_Did you see the way he looked at me? _

_This will make for excellent dinner conversation, _Their minds thought in unison.

* * *

**Roddy**

It was night time now, particularly warm for a London Sewer evening. The moonlight shone threw a grate above them, casting a soft glow upon the otherwise murky waters of the gutters. The crew of the _Jammy Dodger_ was mighty hungry and physically tired after the adventure they just came through. Providing Roddy with an apple, six raisins, and what appeared as a box of rice, Captain Rita ordered dinner be made. He had a lighter-stove, water, and seasonings. _Let's see what I can cook up…_

_That was really something today…I didn't think we were going to make it for a second, but who was I kidding? Under Captians' command there's nothing we can't accomplish._ Roddy beamed as he thought of the days events, and then eyed Rita, who was looking over the ship, checking for possible damage.

_She seems pretty happy. Then again, she should be. She did manage to get us out of one of the biggest messes of my life. Hey, I helped, didn't I? Finally, I've done something right?_ Roddy almost slapped himself for that one. _Of course you did something right! You're Roddy St. James for Pete's sake! And you do have a standing line of bravery in you, that's for sure. Women can't resist you._ Roddy wallowed in his own humor for a second, before realizing he was burning the dinner. He quickly turned down the gas intake on the lighter, and stirred the bowl in which the rice was boiling. Strangely enough, the rice floated for some reason and parted as he put the salt in.

**Rita**

"Oi, this is going to cost me a fortune…" Rita silently grumbled to herself as she checked the _Jammy_. The hull had some rough scrape marks on it from the chase. _Not to mention I need to refill the fire extinguisher, AND find a new package of Mr. Swiss Whip. Those gags are hard to replace you know…Money shouldn't be a problem however after I get Roddy home._ She stopped herself, and felt a pang of sorrow. She almost didn't want to take him home. He was turning out to be such a nice guy. She looked over at him, his back turned.

He seemed to be pondering whether to mix in the raisins or apples first. Not paying attention, he knocked over part of the apple into the mix as he turned to find the box of raisins. Rita controlled her giggle, and went back to her work. _He'd be so lost without me…_

It had been so lonely working on the _Jammy_ for so long without her father. Ever since his accident, she'd been flying solo for the past year. And then Roddy came flying into her life with both guns blazing; since then, something in her had changed. She no longer felt the cold loneliness, the sorrow she would always feel as she went to bed each night out scavenging in the sewer. And that was just a few hours. _It's wrong of me to think of him like that. He's not just some rich, posh guy I can make a profit off…I need to talk to him. Am I realizing it too late?_ Returning her attention to the physical plane, she felt herself falling forwards. She had leaned too far off the boat, patching up the hull. In moments, she'd be in the water. "Ah!"

From the blue, she felt a pull on her belt behind her, back into the boat. Alert, she spun around ready to strike what was attacking, kung-fu fists at the ready. Before she could bring down her first blow, however, she realized she was staring into a pair of brown eyes.

"Uh, I saw you falling." Roddy mumbled, in fear for his skin. "I was just coming to say that dinner is ready." He squeaked.

"Oh!" exclaimed Rita, embarrassed for her reflex reaction.

"Hah, it's no problem. But you'd better be careful next time, you might fall in. I won't always be around to save the day. A certain fish infests these waters, you might know of; piranha?" He winked at her, referring to the incident outside her family's house.

"If you're not careful, you might find yourself swimming with one!" She joked softly, and they laughed. _Funny guy…_

Around them, the slugs began to sing a soft tune. Roddy passed a bowl to her, filled with the stew he'd concocted.

Rita took a big, chunky bite. "Mmm! This is quite tasty!"

"Thanks. I don't think it's too bad considering I only had an apple, six rasins and a box of rice."

Rita paused for a moment. "Rice?" she questioned, suppressing her laughter. Roddy had no idea.

Suddenly aware of something amiss, Roddy eyed the spoon he was eating from.

As if on cue, a slug came crawling up to crawling up to sing Roddy a tune of explanation.

"_What's that urge, from deep inside? The need to hurl, won't be denied. That isn't rice; that's maggots, you're eating!_"

The very larvae he was eating suddenly came out and began to sing along as well.

"Well, that explains why it all ran to one side when I put the salt in." Roddy suppressed a gag, and coughed a few times.

Rita smiled. "You know...I think we did quite well today." _I'd better come clean with him. It's not fair to both of us._ She felt slightly awkward in doing so, and used her spoon to scratch her back in order to distract herself.

"I suppose maybe I misjudged you a bit. I mean, you're not…" She was cutoff in her confession however, by more of Roddy's humor.

"Do I hear an actual compliment coming?" he sarcastically remarked.

She laughed. "Ugh, never mind."

Quite to the contrary, Roddy wanted to hear exactly what she had to say.

"No no no, say it."

Rita wanted to joke back with him. "Well, you're not entirely the useless, whiny, stuck up, pompous, big girl's blouse I thought you were." _Hahaha, that should of got to him. _She pat him on the back gently as she passed by him. _At least that's off my chest now._

**Roddy**

Rita dug under a cabinet, and pulled two raveled cloth pieces. Roddy continued to wash the bowls.

"Well, we better get some rest if we're gonna get you home tomorrow." She said. _Almost with a bit of regret in her voice?_ Roddy's heart sank a little.

"Catch!"

Roddy dropped the glassware, or plastic ware in his case, and grabbed whatever it was. He looked expectantly at Rita for her to explain what he was to do with a furled…something. As if timed, it unraveled and turned out to be a sock; to sleep in, obviously. _Great Scott I'm dense sometimes._

Rita spread out her sock to use as a sheet. She laid back, casually put her hands behind her head, and laid back on her pillow.

"Tell me about yourself Roddy."

Roddy stopped. No one in his entire life had asked him such a question. For a second, he looked back on his life in Kensington. What would there be to say? _What am I supposed to say? Oh yea Rita, I live up top with a bunch of dolls, owned by a little girl and spend my days running around on a mouse wheel._ His next statement honestly summed it up.

"Well, there's not much to tell…"

He approached his own cot and spread out the sock as a blanket.

Rita prodded him for more insight. "You know everything about me, warts and all. I don't even know what you do!"

Figuring if he could bring humor back into the conversation, he could dodge the question. "I'm…" His face turned serious. "I'm in a boy band."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm the posh one." _Well done Rodders._ He climbed under the cover of the sock.

Rita giggled. "I'm serious!" She flipped around to face him. "Tell me about your life up top. Friends, family?"

Roddy was at a loss of words. _Oh no, I've hit a dead end._ "Uh…" was all he could manage.

"You do have a family, don't you?" Rita asked, almost sounding worried.

He stopped for a split second. _I can't seem like a loser to her!! What kind of guy will she think I am if I live alone, no one to talk to? I can't leave this kind of impression, I've come so far with her, and I'm not going to mess it up now._ So he did the only thing he could do. Lie. _But for the greater good!_

"O…O, Of course I do." He stammered. "Brothers, sisters, cousins, we're quite a clan." He regained his confident manner.

Rita looked at him, smiling as he talked. _She's buying it. I can't stop now!_

"Oh you wouldn't believe the fun we have." Roddy leaned back as if he was reminiscing about real events. He was one good actor.

"Hanging out at the movies, playing golf, going skiing. It's just…just so great!" In reality, he was remembering the fun times he'd had with his play dolls.

"No wonder you want to get home." Rita looked at him, believing every single word. It almost seemed as if she was envious. _She's got the biggest family of them all! What could be missing from her life?_

Roddy could almost not bear the pain. The cold hard truth hit him like a knockout punch. He was alone. He had none of which he lied about. And it hurt him. _What have I done? Who am I?_

"Yeah…" He sighed. To Rita it seemed it was a sigh of happiness. In reality, it was a sigh of a sad, sad mouse.

"Well," Rita began, with a sorry tone in her voice. "I guess tomorrow we'll both get what we want."

Rita closed her eyes. Roddy rolled over. _No…it's really not what I want after all, is it?_ He was living a lie, alone in some rich apartment. _What is lying in royalty when you don't have friends? No family? No one to call your own? This is terrible…_ He felt like crying in that moment.

He did what he always did, sent out a simple good night to…no one. It was always followed by silence…a silence that now stung him tenfold..

"Good night, Roddy."

Roddy opened his eyes. His face lit up like never before. He had misheard. No, impossible. Somone had said good night back to him... The silence was broken at last. Words could not describe the feeling of happiness he felt at that moment. To make sure this wasn't a dream, to make sure he wasn't hearing his lone echo, he said it again.

"Good Night."

Puzzled, Rita replied again. "Good Night…"

Delighted beyond delight, Roddy said good night again in a high, squeaky voice. _This feeling…it's fantastic!_

"Good Night." Rita replied again, slightly more confused.

One more time, Roddy uttered it again in a low, baratone voice. _Might as well have some fun?_

"Good Night Roddy!" She tried to hide her laugher. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." She crooned sweetly.

Little did Roddy know she was serious. He felt a crunch on his behind, and he pulled out a little hrub from under the sock. Rita giggled. Smiling, he flicked it off the boat. Rita nodded at him and he settled under the covers.

_I don't believe it. What is this I'm feeling? Its new…it's amazingly! I feel…I feel…home, at last…_

Roddy settled into his make-shift bed. A warm feeling of belonging, that he had been waiting for so, so long, crept across him. He could only smile as he drifted off to sleep, alongside his new best friend.

* * *

**Writers note:** If you took the time to read this, you warm my heart greatly. The story line of this movie plays close to my heart; Roddy's feelings and mine are very close, and that fact helped me write this with both heart and soul. By simply reading this you've let me know that, yea, there are some people in the world who care. You have my undying gratitude. Don't forget to review! I'd love to hear what you think of my first ever writing piece. Depending on how this goes, I'll aspire to write more. In reality, your words go a long, long way. 


End file.
